


Letter to Leliana

by ElektraDaredevil68



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Letter, Longing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElektraDaredevil68/pseuds/ElektraDaredevil68
Summary: Based on a Reddit prompt:  The Hero of Ferelden receives the letter from Leliana for the War Table quest. How do they respond?





	Letter to Leliana

To my dearest beloved,

I am horrified by the news you bring me, though I am glad you are safe. Let me first say how terribly sorry I am for the death of Justinia, even though we didn’t agree on much. I know she loved you like a daughter she never had. The events at Adamant trouble me greatly. I am horrified by what Clarel tried to do but am glad the Grey Wardens are working with the Inquisition, and hopefully they will find their atonement. I haven’t heard of this Corypheus. I know about the Architect from my time at Vigil’s Keep. I have told you about him and how to contact him to see if he could offer any help. I can gladly tell you that neither my fellow wardens or myself have heard of this fake Calling. It’s not right you have bare this burden of holding the Inquisition and Thedas together alone. I hope you are not overworking yourself. 

I am nearly done with finding the Cure. Only a few months more and I will have it and then we will never be separated again. There are things here in the frontier you would not even begin to imagine: castles held up in the sky, strange creatures who make mechanical people, cities with towers that reach the heavens, and magic instruments that are like nothing I’ve ever seen in Thedas. There are also shoes that are so varied you could spend months looking at new ones, and you wouldn’t see half of them. There are so many varieties of pastries that they make Oralis look like primitive savages. With this letter I’m also sending several pairs of shoes, ornaments, and other things you should have fun with. I’m also sending some money for you to splurge on yourself. I know you have your own money, but since I’m not there with you I want you to have an excuse to relax and go shopping.

So, you turned down the offer to be Divine? Though you would make an excellent Divine! I understand your reason. You have sacrificed enough of time and yourself to the Chantry. It’s time for you to be selfish and finally know what the word peace means. To be able to put aside the “Left Hand” and “Nightingale” and finally just be yourself, Leliana.

You are a strong and caring person. During the Fifth Blight you were the strongest of us all. I know the death of Justinia hurts in an indescribable way. Never let go of your faith, my love. It is your mercy, hope in the future, and faith that make you, you. You have overcome too many hardships and horrors. You even overcame Marjoline and her sick games. I am so happy the Maker led you to me. Your faith led you to fall in love with a City Elf with a bad attitude. Remember when you were determined to make Sten laugh and you did? Thedas has stolen enough from you, don’t let it steal your soul. I miss you more than you could ever imagine. We will be reunited very soon don’t ever forget that.

From,

Claire Tabris

P.S. Thank you for keeping an eye on my dad and family in the Alienage

P.S.S. Barkspawn wanted to tell you she found a mabari mate and they have had two cubs. She misses you terribly.

P.S.S. I’m sending a message for the Inquisitor to give what scant offerings of help I can.


End file.
